1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a general purpose hand for gripping objects, particularly to a general purpose hand which can grip various kinds of objects different in size/shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a general industrial robot, there are many different kinds of end effectors which can be mounted on the robot's hand at the end of the robot's arm. Among the most common are grippers, such as gauge clamps, for holding, moving and releasing objects. The hand is usually provided with various kinds of grippers for various kinds of the objects, and a mechanism for changing the grippers according to the object to be handled.